Mark Yamaguchiya
Mark Yamaguchiya (山口屋マーク, Yamaguchiya Maku) is one of Magnum Solis' servants and his favourite. He is also one of the main antagonists of my upcoming fanon chapter "Bleach: Gems and Gold, Silver Moon". Appearance Mark Yamaguchiya is a young man, with a lean and well-built body. He has brown hair, which he uses a bit messy and covering most of his upper face. He also has brown eyes. He wears a blue, buttoned shirt, which he uses with a black tie. He also wears a white jacket over it, with black outlines on the collar. He is usually seen without a smile and reading books. Personality He is a silent and cold person that is very collected in what he does. He likes Japanese literature and poems. His blank face shows a cold-hearted person, who has an unemotional aproach to battle. He can, sometimes, turn sadistic and extend the course of a battle for fun. He usually only does this when he is allowed by Naizen. His loyalty and personality are difficult to discern, because he is a polite, helpful man with a dry sense of humour. He enjoys playing mind games with his enemies, often unnerving them by pointing out their weaknesses and turning personal horrors against them. Despite this, he seems to have a hard time tolerating rudeness, indicated by his frequent admonishments of his enemies for not treating Naizen with respect. Naizen also seems to have a hard time determining Mark's thoughts at times, as seen when he orders him to sabotage the tournament, and wonders if perhaps he will kill the contestants instead, even giving hints that now would be an opportune time to halt his plans. Even in this instance, Naizen has great confidence in Mark's loyalty, often laughing at the prospect that he would betray him. Equipment Japanese Poetry Notebook: Mark keeps his book by his side, since it is his source of power. It's an old book, almost torn apart, that is full of bookmarks and strings sinalizing the pages and with notes written in red color, indicating each poem's effect. He almost decorated all of them. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As Naizen Fujimaru's (Magnum Solis) right arm, Mark is highly skilled in the swordsman arts, showing ease in fighting against Captain-level Shinigami, as well as some finalists in the tournament. He was able to block aerial attacks without looking, saying that a mere shadow and his fast reflexes were enough to fight even kendō. Keen Intellect: One of him most remarkable atributs and obvious one is his ability to strategize quickly, thinking of several backup plans and "flawless" strategies. He uses every mean available and possible to find a way of gaining the upper hand, stating that "What matters that you attack and injure the enemy as many times you want, knowing your strategy will end up killing you? I can win without attacking you!". Spiritual Power: Mark has enough spiritual power to see Shinigami and to hold on a fight for a long time, although the absolute amount is unknown. Enhanced Speed: He showed to have amazing speed, even surpassing his master's. He was able to be so fast, his weight wasn't felt for the first mere seconds of a teleportation, as shown when he showed up in one's head. Fullbring Death Note (デアトホ・ノテ,'' Desu Nōto''): His Fullbring manifests itself from his book, which turns into a katana with a purple handle and golden tsuba, with a grey sheath. He carries it on his hand by the sheath. The sword itself is very strong, capable of slashing through technically anything. The notebook is tied by a rope to the sheath. *'Entropy' (エントロピ,'' Entoropi''): As explained by himself, entropy (summarized) is a disorder that affects one of the Laws of Physics that is incharge of the balance of everything. For example, take a glass of ice: as the temperature increases, the balance of the ice is "shaken up" and it turns into liquid water; that is entropy. Mark's ability is just this. He can manipulate this balance like a thread that vibrates. He can rebalance things or make them unstable as much as he wants but he is limited to disordering the particles, not destroying them, for each hit he can land in anything. This means he can't kill people with the ability alone. He compares this ability as if "he misread a poem". Although he is counscious this ability is very good, he doesn't like it because he considers unbalanced things "bad poems". Trivia *He is voiced by the seiyu Kappei Yamaguchi, that voiced L from the anime "Death Note".